EXILIUM
by Rhazel-XIVongola
Summary: "Aun buscamos un lugar bajo las brillantes estrellas, por nuestro futuro queremos romper viejas cadenas" - porque aun creo que… aun si es más halla de la resplandeciente galaxia; el exilio, a tu lado no puede ser una mala experiencia- Cuando lo que quieras hacer…Es lo que debas hacer…Escucharas la voz del mundo.


Cuando lo que quieras hacer…

Es lo que debas hacer…

Escucharas la voz del mundo!

Prologo:  
La voz del mundo…

_Yo aun puedo verlo…_

- Tau- hablo quedamente mientras yacía sentado en la profunda oscuridad sin fin. Nada más que oscuridad, a donde su mirada se dirigiera, eran la negras tinieblas las que el recibía.

Le incomodaban… le aterraban.

-Tau- volvió a llamar, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en aquellas penumbras- Tau- su llamado sonó cada vez más desesperado, una voz rota y cansada que llamaba fervientemente a quien le acompañaba en aquella inmensa, pero a la vez agobiante, celda.

Sentía el frio anormal colarse por sus venas, el dolor de cada uno de sus músculos tensos era lo suficientemente real como para sentir las lágrimas acoplarse a sus cansados ojos.

-Tau- llamo una vez más en susurro, más cansado, más doloroso, más lleno de pena… Y el silencio reino nuevamente, por segundos, minutos u horas… no lo sabía, no le importaba, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás que dejo de contar los segundos, los minutos, las horas… de nada servía hacerlo, después de todo, no podía sentirlo… en ese lugar… ese en el cual él se encontraba… a veces solo, a veces con Tau… el lugar más allá del "tiempo zero"… allí donde no transcurría nunca el tiempo.

"La Prisión Eterna" le había llamado despreocupadamente una vez Tau, en una de tantas conversación que había compartido con el CyBody, una de tantas que habían tenido desde que él llego ahí, Tau había estado mucho, mucho tiempo antes que él, esperando… siempre esperando.

-Amo- hablo una segunda voz en aquella oscuridad, tan anormal como el recordaba, tan mecánica y carente de la humanidad que su voz propia poseía, pero no por ello, menos emotiva, ni menos deseada.-Amo- hablo nuevamente.

-Tau- respondió él, mientras abandonaba su posición sentada arrastrándose y gateando, buscando a tientas el lugar de origen de aquella voz.

Era irónico, cruelmente irónico, muchas veces había reído al recordar este mismo pensamiento y en otras había estado a punto de llorar tan amargamente como lo haría un niño pequeño… para alguien como él, a quien le decían constantemente que su sola persona brillaba con el resplandor de una galaxia; no podía ver más allá de lo que vería un murciélago. Estaba totalmente ciego en aquel lugar, solo podía contar con sus otros sentidos, pero su vista no servía de mucho en un lugar donde no brillaba nunca la luz del sol, ni ninguna otra fuente de brillo.

-Tau- hablo ahora más apurado, mas emocionado, mas lleno de consuelo, hoy no sería otra noche en la soledad de las penumbras; hoy alguien, quien fuera que controlaba aquella dimensión, aquel lugar, había escuchado sus ruegos y suplicas.

-Tauburn- menciono el nombre completo, mientras con sus movimientos quebrantaba el silencio, el arrastrar metálico tan conocido aquel que le acompañaba en cada movimiento, eran las cadenas que le sujetaban, aquellas que aun ahora le aprisionaban; él nunca las había visto, pero las había oído… las había sentido.

-Amo- nuevamente- ¿has esperado mucho tiempo, amo?- la pregunta fue lanzada desde algún lugar sobre su cabeza, en lo profundo de esa oscuridad, y el solo podía repetirse mentalmente, "_Sigue hablando, tan solo sigue hablando; sino no podre llegar hasta allí_"

-hm mm- negó con la cabeza, pero rápidamente se corrigió, olvido que él CyBody estaba en las mismas que él- No, no mucho…creo- respondió dudoso, la verdad es que no llevaba una noción del tiempo, no podía hacerlo.

-lo lamento, amo- escucho la voz nuevamente de Tau, y al hacerlo pudo sentir una terrible carga de pesadez, culpa y arrepentimiento.

Sabía lo que era, la conocía tan bien, "eso" se había manifestado antes, ya sea aquí, en el "Tiempo Zero" y a veces, muy contadas, en la realidad, en su realidad.

"Eso" sucedía cada vez que Tauburn decía algo, pero no podía expresar con las palabras el nivel de sentimiento que estas llevaban, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que este era un sistema más efectivo para comunicarse con el CyBody y viceversa. Las emociones que Tauburn no podía expresar en sus palabras se las transmitía directamente, no sabía cómo, ni porque, pero a él no le importaba.

-No te culpes- hablo, mientras aun buscaba a tientas donde estaba la enorme figura de su compañero cautivo.- no podías saber que esta noche compartiríamos celda- intento bromear, aligerar el ambiente; pero era difícil; en especial cuando el receptor de la broma era una inmensa muñeca hecha de metal y ocupada para luchar en un tiempo alterno.

Se golpeó mentalmente, no debía pensar así de Tauburn… Tau no era solo un muñeco, tenía conciencia y porque a él le constaba, un corazón en algún lugar de su metalizado cuerpo, quizás tan mecánico como se lo imaginaba y no tan humano y complejo como él suyo, pero un corazón al fin y al cabo.

-no te culpes Tau- hablo e hizo el intento de concentrarse lo suficiente para transmitir el mensaje de sus sentimientos a su compañero. "_No fue tu culpa, no podías esperarlo, no tenías forma de saberlo" _pensó esperando que pudieran llegar sus sentimientos.

-pero amo…- hablo nuevamente la maquina…

-simplemente no lo hagas- Finalmente después de lo que para él parecieron horas y kilómetros de arrastrar el frio peso de sus cadenas (se preguntaba muy seguido, más de lo que a él le agradaba hacerlo, cuan largas y pesadas eran sus cadenas, podía moverse por horas y a veces no sentirlas, no llegar a ningún lugar, pero seguían permitiéndole moverse, con cierta libertad, y a veces eran tan pesadas que no tenía la fuerza para levantar ni un solo dedo)

Sus manos habían logrado rozar el frio metal que componía el cuerpo de su compañero. Con cuidado, lentamente se movió hasta apoyar su espalda en alguna parte del mecánico cuerpo, no estaba seguro de que parte exactamente estaba usando como apoyo, nunca le había sido permitido ver la posición en la que estaba su compañero; solo sabía que a diferencia de él, Tauburn estaba perpetuamente encadenado a una sola posición. Había escuchado hablar al robot, mucho tiempo atrás; describiéndole su situación, le había dicho que al igual que a él, pesadas y muy fuertes cadenas le mantenían sujeto siempre al mismo lugar, nunca se había movido, a no ser que su "amo" le convocara al campo de batalla; entonces y solo entonces, se le permitía cierta libertad, sus cadenas caían libres de su cuerpo más largas y más flexibles que no parecían de metal, pero siempre atadas a los grilletes en su cuerpo.

No eran visibles en el "Tiempo Zero" no para el ojo normal del humano, solo su "amo" podía verlas, la única muestra de su cautiverio era los lentos y difíciles movimientos que ejecutaba cuando se adentraba al "Tiempo Zero" debía ayudarse de los bordes rotos del campo de batalla, y sus paso pesaban 100 toneladas más de las que normalmente una máquina de su envergadura lo haría, pero después de eso, era como si no existieran, como si nunca estuvieran allí, a pesar de que lo estaban. Tauburn y Takuto lo sabían, aun podían verlas.

Quizás las doncellas, o Ayingotto con sus ojos podían verlas, o el mismo Samekh y su usuario, quien sabe, la verdad Takuto no podía saberlo, Wako y Sugata jamás habían mencionado nada acerca de cadenas siendo arrastradas por Tauburn.

Pero él como su colega, como su piloto, como su amigo y compañero (jamás se había considerado su "amo" a pesar que Tau así lo llamaba) podía verlas, siempre extendiéndose más allá de su comprensión, saliendo del suelo, de las paredes, del cielo o de la nada misma, y el sabia, aunque nunca lo había visto; que después de la batalla, esas mismas cadenas obligaban a Tauburn a regresar a su prisión de hielo.

-¿Amo?- escucho hablar al CyBody, seguramente había estado un buen tiempo sin hablar o hacer ruido, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando eso sucedía era Tau quien lo regresaba de su confusa mente.

-¿si Tau?- era reconfortante, tristemente era un consuelo, el uno para el otro, el solo hecho de escuchar la mecánica voz, o sentir el frio metal tras su espalda, le consolaba, y según lo que a veces sentía por medio de su conexión con Tau, para el CyBody era lo mismo, su sola voz, su respiración o el calor de su cuerpo apoyado en alguna parte del gigante de hierro, le consolaba en su eterna condena de soledad.

-amo…- le escucho dudar, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, Tau nunca dudaba, no tan abiertamente al menos- la primera fase…

Si suponía que por allí debía ir la razón de duda por parte del CyBody, "la defectuosa primera fase" como le había llamado en primera, un error en el sistema, una base de datos dañada, un archivo irreparable, esas eran todas las denominaciones que Tau le había dado para explicar (o al menos intentar comprender) lo inexplicable.

Su primera fase, aquella que debería ser un don, también era una maldición, se suponía que con excepción de Samekh y "El pilar del rey" (Por obvias razones la primera fase del CyBody imperial solía causar ciertos efectos nocivos al portador, pero eso se debía a que ningún cuerpo podía soportar el poder de Samekh, ¿no?) ninguna primera fase debía ser como la suya, ninguna dañaba a su usuario, todas eran ayudas y dones para quien los portaba, a veces útiles, otras no tanto; pero jamás repercutía en el cuerpo humano, jamás.

Pero la suya, su primera fase a pesar de ser defectuosa, a pesar de ser errónea; él no la negaba, nunca lo había hecho y dudaba que en algún futuro lo hiciera.

Él le daba la bienvenida y la abrazaba como una parte de su ser, después de todo este don, este regalo, le permitía luchar por lo que el valoraba, y para él, el precio a pagar era justo.

-No ha cambiado- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano en el pecho, justo donde yacía la cicatriz, muy pesar de que sabía que el robot no podía verlo.- no ha dejado de hacer daño, pero no hace más daño del normal, simplemente no ha cambiado…

El silencio le siguió a esta declaración, el vínculo que compartía con el CyBodye le permitía saber cuan culpable se sentía su camarada, porque para él eso era TauBurn, un amigo que ha estado para él más veces de las que él podía contar, alguien que le ha dado la fuerza, coraje voluntad y sobre todo la fortaleza y oportunidad de poder proteger y luchar por aquello que él consideraba valioso.

-no te culpes- susurro, mientras elevaba su mirar hacia la oscura nada sobre su cabeza, sabía que en algún lugar, allí arriba, estaba el rostro de Tau-no intentes cargar con una culpa que no te pertenece Tau, el abuelo siempre me dijo eso- sonrió, a Tau le gustaba mucho hablar de su abuelo, siempre le había gustado, desde que tiene memoria, desde que lo conoció por primera vez, hacía muchos años atrás cuando aún era apenas un niño que lloraba en la profunda oscuridad de ese primer sueño sin sueño.

-¿el maestro?- pregunto Tau, mientras el silencio era roto por los audibles pero seguramente leves movimientos metálicos de su gigantesco cuerpo, seguramente intentaba encontrar una nueva posición en su limitada libertad.

-el abuelo- confirmo Takuto- me ha dicho muchas veces eso, así pues yo ahora te lo digo a ti, piensa en ello como una lección más del abuelo para ti-concluyo

Siempre se ha preguntado cómo veía Tau a su abuelo, tal vez ese vínculo que a veces le permitía saber el estado de su camarada y viceversa había compartido más que simples pensamientos, para él su abuelo era un padre, un amigo y un ser muy querido, para Tau debía ser algo similar más o menos como un verdadero Maestro, una guía, un ejemplo.

Fue el rítmico sonido de campanas lejanas el que lo hizo reaccionar una vez más fuera de sus pensamientos, sabía lo que significaba, a veces lejanas otras más cercanas, siempre redoblando, siempre rompiendo el silencio, la única forma de medir el tiempo, el único sonido perteneciente a aquella dimensión, siempre indicaban lo mismo, y ahora una vez más sonaban para poner fin, al menos por su parte, cautiverio; sabía que regresaría una vez más esa noche al cerrar los ojos he irse a dormir y será cuestión de suerte si su sueño será en soledad casi perpetua o nuevamente Tau estará a su lado.

Pero por ahora… por ahora marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día, las campanas lejanas solo podían indicar que el sol se alzaba en el horizonte en el mundo real.

-Es hora amo- hablo Tau, tan monótono como siempre que hablaba, pero son un deje de incertidumbre miedo y dolor que solo Takuto podía percibir.-por favor ten cuidado de tu vida Amo, si es posible, tu primera fase, no la uses- esa siempre era la última recomendación de parte del CyBodye

-eso es algo que no puedo prometer- hablo mientras esperaba que sonara la última campanada-nos veremos pronto de nuevo Tau- hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que era imposible de ver por parte de Tau, pero tenía la esperanza de que de alguna manera pudiera percibir ese gesto de su parte y tranquilizar un poco al eterno cautivo.

La ultima campanada sonó y a lo lejos podía percibir el reflejo de la deslumbrante luz que siempre le sacaba de esa oscuridad, la única luz que podía ser vista en aquel lugar, era solo unos segundos de luz pero bastaban para cambiar su dimensión y panorama, siempre era lo mismo.

-algún día amo…-hablo Tau

-algún día Tau- y esas fueron las primeras palabras que se encontró diciendo en voz alta al despertar aquel día- algún día Tau, algún día cumpliré mi promesa y te mostrare las brillantes estrellas del universo.

_"Hasta entonces, descansa, espera, cree y sueña Tau, sueña con él día en que finalmente se rompan tus cadenas… El día en que finalmente escucharas la voz de este mundo"_

Fue el primer pensamiento de su día y espera con fe que sea el último que TauBurn escuchara antes de irse a dormir hasta su próxima reunión. Por ahora… un nuevo día le espera, y con suerte un día menos que le acercara a cumplir su promesa.


End file.
